


Adalind loses seven years of memories

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Adalind wakes to find herself in bed with the grimm. The last thing she remembered was fighting him in the forest.





	Adalind loses seven years of memories

Adalind woke, feeling a warm body against hers. At first, she thought it could be Sean Renards, but then remembered that he had made it clear, just last night, he wanted nothing to do with her.  
And she had no recollection of inviting a man into her bed.  
Tensing, she opened her eyes, and gasped in shock.  
Nick Burkhardt, the grimm and the man who just last night had stolen her powers, was sleeping next to her, his arms wrapped around her.  
She watches, too surprised to say or do anything, as he drifts awake and presses a kiss to her lips.  
“Mmm, Good morning, baby.”  
A little girl, who looks very much like Adalind, jumps up onto the bed.  
“Good morning” She says.  
“Good morning, Diana.” Nick replies to the little girl. “Why don’t you get yourself dressed, while your mom and I get your brother, and ourselves, ready, then we’ll head to Monroe and Rosalee’s.”  
The little girl, Diana, smiled brightly and bounded off the bed.  
Nick turns to Adalind. “I’ll get Kelly ready. You go ahead and take care of yourself.”  
Adalind gave him a grateful smile and rushed to where she saw the bathroom. She felt like her head was spinning.  
She had a daughter? A son? She was with Nick Burkhardt?  
She felt so confused that she woged.  
When had she gotten her powers back?  
Adalind processed all of the information that had been thrown at her since waking up. She came to the conclusion that someone had done something to her.  
She saw that there were three possible scenarios why she was suddenly in a romantic relationship with the grimm.  
The first would be that this was some sceam. Maybe the grimm was in on it, or maybe he was a victim, too.  
But why would someone want to make Adalind believe she was involved with Nick Burkhardt? What outcome could there possibly be? And why get children involved if it was a sceam?  
Another idea was that she had her memories taken away. But why would someone take away memories that explained the reason she was involved with Nick Burkhardt?  
Which also begged the question.  
HOW THE HELL DID SHE END UP WITH NICK BURKHARDT?!  
The third explanation was that she was hallucinating, and all this was some kind of fever dream.  
But Adalind didn’t feel drugged, drunk, or even the slightest bit disoriented. She felt completely clear headed. The only issue being the confusion over when and how she had gotten her powers back, and when and how she ended up having a life with Nick Burkhardt and two children.  
Her memories being taken was the only plausible solution.  
Adalind remembered coming up with a plan to make the grimm’s girlfriend forget all about him.  
Nick had taken away something precious to her. So it only seems fair to return the favor.  
But it seemed that someone had done the same to her. For what reason?  
Adalind realized she had a lot of questions. Unfortunately, the only way to get any answers was to go along with the events of the day and hoped everything would make itself clear.  
If someone had taken her memories in order to make her feel vulnerable, it would be a bad idea to let them know they had succeeded.  
Adalind washed up and got herself ready. Putting some thought into what she might be doing that day, she figured the best choice would be to wear something that was flattering on her, but still suitable for jobs where she might get a little dirty.  
Nick took his turn in the shower, after first letting Adalind know that Diana and Kelly were ready and eating breakfast.  
When he came out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Adalind felt her stomach clench and her knees go weak.  
Nick Burkhardt was a very sexy man.  
Adalind smiled with a little pride. Somehow, someway, he was all hers. That well toned body was pressed against hers every night.  
Though she couldn’t remember, that body had made love to her.  
At first, she tried to sneak peaks, while she got ready.  
Then she realized, she was in a relationship with this man, and there should be no problem in gazing openly at him.  
When she became more obvious, Nick smiled at her, walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his bare skin.  
“You like what you see?” He asked, flirtatiously.  
“My man is very sexy, and a lot of fun to look at.” Adalind replied.  
Nick grinned wider. “My wife is sexier. Especially when she gets possessive.”  
Sliding one hand down her back, the other cupping her head, he pulls her in for a deep kiss.  
Adalind slid her hands over Nick’s chest, then up his neck and buried her fingers into his still wet hair, wanting to hold his lips against hers for as long as possible.  
When they pulled apart, Adalind had to grip tightly to Nick, to keep herself steady.  
“We better stop this.” Nick said, regret heavy in his voice. “Monroe would kill me if we were late again.”  
“I could take the blame.” Adalind offered. Figuring that his friends might not like her, and would be all to willing to show their irritation with her. Believing she was the cause of any issues, instead of Nick.  
Nick snorted. “Baby, you know he would never buy it. He’s already told me near a hundred times, that finding my wife attractive is no excuse for being late. That I am a grown man, and a grimm. I should have full control over all of my more basic desires.”  
“I wouldn’t call anything about you, basic.” Adalind informed him. A little intrigued that his friend knew and accepted him being attracted to a hexenbiest.  
Nick groaned. “You’re killing me.” He gives her one more quick kiss, then says, “We’ll continue this later.”  
Adalind truly hoped so. It made her resolve not to tell anyone about her memory loss that much stronger.  
Nick was an honorable type of guy. If he thought for one moment, that she wasn’t completely in the know about what they were to one another, he might decide it was best to halt their love making, until her memories returned.  
It was when they were about to leave, Nick grabbing his phone, which indicated Adalind where her phone was, that she was able to check the date.  
Seven years after the fight in the forest.  
So that meant someone had taken seven years worth of memories from Adalind.  
What could have happened in seven years, that had changed things so drastically between her and Nick?  
As the family was loading in the car, Diana was looking at her mother with curiosity.  
The child seemed to know that there was something wrong.  
“What is it, honey?” Adalind asked softly, trying to sound like a concerned mother.  
“You’re different. A part of your memory is hiding.”  
Adalind looked over to make sure Nick hadn’t heard what the little girl had just said. Luckily, he was already in the car, helping Kelly get buckled in to his seat.  
Then she turns to Diana, “I need you to keep my secret, ok sweety, please.”  
“Ok mom.” The little girl agrees. Unbeknownst to Adalind, already certain that everything will work out just fine.  
Adalind congratulated herself on remaining completely composed when she realized Nick’s friends were a blutbad and a fuchsbau.  
She was amazed at how they were able to have an obviously strong and loving marriage. What with them coming from different worlds.  
And then she realized that she nad Nick must have an obviously strong and loving marriage too, given the way he was with her.  
He constantly touched her. Grazed his hand down her arm or back. Stole a kiss at random moments.  
Did the man not understand personal space?  
Adalind would gage the reaction of the people around her. None of them seem to think it strange how often Nick was touching her. Showing her, publicly, physical affection.  
Not only did they seem to accept it, but they acted like it was a normal thing.  
There were even a number of comments made by the asian man, Wu and a young woman who everyone called Trouble, about her and Nick needing to halt the whole sickening sweet display until after dinner, so they wouldn’t lose their appetite.  
Adalind had to admit, her own appetite was diminished.  
Well,, her appetite for food anyway.  
Nick’s constant touches were driving her on edge. Her hunger for more just kept rising. The more he touched her, the more he kissed her, the more she wanted.  
She was fast becoming near desperate. And she was deeply hoping that when they got home that night, he would take her over the edge.  
She couldn’t help the little fear that he would be too tired, and she would be left to satisfy herself.  
The others all sensed that there was something off with Adalind that day, that she was acting a little differently.  
“Do you know what’s going on with Adalind?” Monroe asked his wife. “She seems almost,,nervous, like she isn’t really aware of who we all are.”  
The blutbad had noticed the hexenbiest tensing up a little, first when Hank arrived and then Eve.  
She had continuously looked between the newcomer and Nick, as if she expected some sort of confrontation.  
“She hasn’t said anything to me,” Rosalee replied. “But, you’re right. She seems really guarded. She’s reacting to things a little slower than normal. It’s like she has to think about what she should say or do, before doing it.”  
The fuchsbau was thinking of some of the conversation she had had with the blonde. Normally, they were very open with one another, but that day there seemed to be some awkwardness. As if the two women had never met.  
Diana overhears the couple and says to them. “Mom’s not fully herself today. But, don’t worry, dad will help her.”  
The wesen couple decide to drop the matter. If Nick is aware of it and knows how to help, then there was no point in worrying about it.  
The evening soon comes to a close. Everyone says their goodbyes and goes their separate ways.  
Both Kelly and Diana had fallen asleep in the car, so their parents simply carry them to their beds and settle them in for the night.  
Nick is grateful that there’s no delay in asking Adalind why she had been acting a little off the entire day. Of course he had picked up on it, but there had never been a good time to ask. And, he was a little worried that it had something to do with him, that maybe he had upset her in some way.  
“Are you alright?” Nick asked. “It seemed like all day today, you’ve been acting a little strange. Everytime I touched you, I could feel you tense up. Did something happen? Have I done something?”  
Adalind rushes to reassure him. Realizing that the last thing she wanted him to feel, was that he had done something wrong. He had been so good and so sweet to her all day. All of his touching turning her on, making her want to tangle herself with him.  
Adalind was afraid that Nick would not follow through with his teasing and make love to her, on account that he thought she was upset with him and wouldn’t want him.  
She reaches out, cupping his face. Pulling him to her and peppering kisses, on his lips, cheeks, chin and jawline. “Oh, baby(kiss) You have done, (kiss) nothing wrong. (kiss) In fact, (kiss) all of your(kiss) touches, (kiss) have had me so turned on,(kiss) I was (kiss) nearly going out of my mind(kiss) from wanting you. (long deep kiss on the lips)  
Nick visibly relaxes and gathers her in his arms, “Oh, so I’ve been keeping you on edge all day.” He smirks. “How very cruel of me.”  
Adalind nods in agreement. “Yes, you have been very cruel. Had me suffering all day long.”  
“What can I do to make it up to you?” Nick asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Adalind’s arms wrap around his neck. “I’m sure we can think of a few ways.”  
Finally assured that Nick wasn’t going to be leaving her wanting, Adalind allowed herself to fulling enjoy his attention.  
The man was an amazing kisser. He had strong soft lips that moved expertly over her mouth. She realized that he must know her really well. Knew her body better than anyone, all of her most sensitive areas, and was therefore an expert on how to pleasure her.  
Adalind couldn’t rely on memory to pleasure Nick, so she gave in to her instincts.  
Digging her fingers through his hair, she gripped tight, yanking his head back. Adalind then grazed her teeth over Nick’s neck, and, finding the most sensitive area, bit down.  
She knew she was on the right path, when she heard him moan, and felt his body shudder.  
Suddenly, Adalind felt her feet go out from under her as Nick scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Tossing her gently, he then quickly covered her body with his own.  
Her skirt bunched up, and she could feel his hard bulge against her increasingly wet center. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her hungrily. Meeting his tongue fully as it wrestled with hers.  
She was so lost in the sensation of his warm lips on hers and his throbbing member rubbing between her legs, that she was completely unaware of what his hands were doing.  
One hand had crept under her shirt, unclasped her bra and pushed the fabric away from her breasts. When his skilled fingers pinched and pulled at a nipple, Adalind had to tear her mouth away from his, to scream in pleasure, giving Nick the opportunity to rip her shirt and bra completely off.  
Needing to feel his skin against her own, she returned the favor and ripped away his shirt, then immediately went for his pants.  
Grinning broadly, Nick helps her, and then helps her take off her skirt, so that the two of them were completely bare to one another.  
She then climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands crasp her butt and easily lift her up and lower her slowly down, spearing her on his throbbing length.  
Adalind let out a gasp of shock and pleasure. Nick was impressive in size. She could feel his thickness stretching her walls. And it felt so good, she could barely breathe. She locked her ankles behind his back and leveraged herself to ride him. He kept his hands pressed to her back and thrust his hips forward, using as much force as possible to penetrate deep into her.  
Adalind watched Nick’s eyes. Saw that they never left her face, That he never even closed them.  
It was almost frightening, the intensity of the desire she saw in those silver blue orbs. Even more terrifying to know he held it all for her.  
It was humbling to know such a powerful man held such high regard for her.  
And it was near overwhelming to know that their passion had turned from hate to love.  
Adalind arched her back and ground her hips down harder, trying to drive Nick deeper inside her. Her entire being screaming to take all of him. Nick met her thrust for thrust. The sound of their hips colliding like a thunder as they became frenzied and mindless.  
Adalind gripped tightly to Nick’s hair as her orgasm rocked through her and shook her body like an earthquake.  
The squeezing of her walls around his member and the music of her moans of ecstasy summoned Nick’s own release. They held each other tightly as his seed erupted into her and they were taken over by the little death.  
Once he had come back to himself, Nick sighed, “Baby, you are amazing.” as he collapsed onto the bed and gathered her in his arms.  
Adalind wrapped her arms around him tightly. Every single one of her memories came rushing back to her.  
So overwhelmed by the emotions that they triggered, she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing as she whispered. “Nick. My Nick. I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
Concerned, Nick lifted himself up and looked at her face. “Adalind, baby, tell me what’s wrong. Did I hurt you?”  
She quickly reassures him. “No! No. Nothing like that. You were wonderful as always.”  
She then explains to him how she had woken up that morning with no memories of the past seven years. That she had no clue how she had ended up being married with two children to the grimm who had been her enemy.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just wasn’t sure why any of it was happening and I was afraid to show any weakness.”  
“Remembering how you used to be, how we used to be, I get why you wanted to keep your loss of memories a secret.” Nick said in understanding. “What I like to know is why did you have sex with me when your memories were gone, and how did your memories suddenly return?”  
Adalind blushed. “I told you. You were driving me crazy all day. Your constant touches. I start this day seeing a sexy naked grimm right in front of me. One that I can somehow get to touch as much as I want. And this sexy grimm is promising to do all kinds of delicious things to me when we get home. I would have had to have been insane to deny myself such pleasures.”  
Nick grins smugly, and runs his hand down her body. “Well, I guess I can’t be mad about that.” Then, turning serious again, “How do you think your memories were taken and then brought back?”  
“I think Eve did something.” Adalind explained. “It’s karma coming back to me. After what I did to Juliette. Rosalee and I were organizing books in the spice shop. A book fell open to the very spell I used to suppress Juliette’s memories of you. Rosalee saw what the cure was and she couldn’t help shouting in shock. You see, to make someone remember the lover they were made to forget, it requires the exchange of intimate bodily fluids. The kind exchanged during sex.”  
“So, your telling me. That if Juliette and I had made love, she would have remembered her life with me?” Nick asked, incredulously.  
“Pretty much.” Adalind confirmed. “The spell was to prove that the two of you didn’t have as strong a bond as you thought. I’m sorry. I was so angry, and in so much pain, all I could think about was revenge. Making other people as miserable as I was. I hated the fact that you were happily in love. Especially when the man I loved and had sacrificed everything for, had completely rejected me, since I was no longer of any use to him.”  
“We’re both past that.” Nick tells her with full sincerity. “Everything that happened, happened for a reason. I’ve mourned and moved on from my relationship with Juliette. I wouldn’t trade my life with you and the kids for anything. But why do you think Eve had something with taking your memories?”  
“Because she walked into the room shortly after Rosalee and I found and talked about that memory spell. By the look on her face, I knew she was thinking about something. I think maybe a part of Juliette is strong enough inside her to want to get a little revenge and see if I would do the same things she did.”  
Nick cupped Adalind’s face. “You didn’t. Even with memories of us being enemies. Memories of me taking your powers. In a way you had it worse. You had every reason to run from me, or to try to hurt me. Instead, you flirted with me. You made love with me. You’ve proven the bond we have is different. It’s much stronger.”  
Nick and Adalind decide to let Eve get away with what she did. Since no harm was done.  
After all, once she sees that Nick and Adalind are still in a loving and passionate relationship, the couple figured she will be suffering enough.


End file.
